1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to marking systems, and more particularly relates to a versatile tool which is adapted to be used in conjunction with a measuring tape to enable a worker to make accurate alignment marks while engaging in the arts of carpentry, drywall installation, etc.
2. Background Art
Carpenters, drywall installers, sheet metal technicians, steel fabricators and the like often rely on aides to assist them in drawing lines and circles. A common technique used by carpenters or others for marking a line on a work piece is to clamp a measuring tape between two fingers at the desired length relative to an edge of the work piece and then slide their fingers along the edge of the workpiece while holding a pencil with the other hand at the end of the tape, drawing a line along the top of the work piece as the tape is moved. This, however, is dangerous because of splinters and/or burns that occur while sliding one's fingers along a edge in direct contact with the workpiece . Also, the tape measure may not always be at right angles to the edge of the workpiece with the result of there being an error as to the correct location for the line end or variation in the straightness of the line.
The typical tape measure device includes a thin, flexible, narrow steel tape which has a slight upward transverse curvature and typically retractably unrolls from a slot in a compact housing. the tape is provided with a short metal end flange which serves the dual function of preventing the free end of the steel tape from entering the housing of the tape measure through the slot in the housing when retracted and providing the user of the tape measure with a means of conveniently grasping the free end of the tape when manipulating the tape.
Various complex structures have been disclosed for marking and even cutting work pieces. a number of built in or retrofit constructions have been developed for association with tape measuring devices to carry out the simultaneous measuring and marking of a workpiece. These devices are used to make a mark on a workpiece at a given length by attaching the marking device to the case of the tape measure and creating the mark by moving the case back and forth.
A number of prior art patents reveal attempts to provide devices which can assist the workman in marking and cutting along a workpiece. Examples of such attempts are disclosed in:
Patent NoIssue DateInventorUSARE. 36,887Oct. 3, 2000Jay Goldman3,192,630Jul. 6, 1965L. H. Dineson4,890,393Jan. 2, 1990Joseph D. P. St. Jean5,172,486Dec. 22, 1992Arthur Waldherr5,295,308Mar. 22, 1994Mark D. Stevens6,070,338Jun. 6, 2000Michael Garity6,108,926Aug. 29, 2000Robert A. Fraser6,115,931Sep. 12, 2000Stephane Arcand6,212,787 B1Apr. 10, 2001Thomas J. Dixon6,223,443 B1May 1, 2001Danny L. JacobsFOREIGNJP401267100AOct. 24, 1989Takayoshi Oitate
None of the teachings in any of these patents, however, provide a simple, easy-to-use, add on to existing retractable measuring tapes which provides a multiple of features in a single system. Further, it is believed that prior inventions intended to address the shortcomings present in the relevant industries are not widely available because of manufacturing difficulties and the matter in which the device is operated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,787, to Dixon discloses a tape measure having a writing instrument mounting structure at the free end of the tape. Dixon does not, however, provide any means whatsoever for assisting the operator in sliding the tape measure housing along the edge of a workpiece during a measurement, marking or cutting operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,443, to Jacobs discloses a pattern developing tool having a belt clip to which can be mounted a writing instrument adjacent the tape housing and a pivotal bracket and marker holder adapted to be attached to the free end of the tape. Jacobs also does not disclose any means for assisting the operator in sliding the tape measure housing along the edge of a workpiece. Furthermore, the belt clip of Jacobs does not appear to be universally adaptable to the wide variety of makes of retractable tape measure devices on the market today.
U.S. Pat. No. RE36000,887 to Goldman discloses a custom-made tape measure and marking device in which a secondary tape free and is mounted to the primary free end of the tape by inserting a slot on the secondary free end into a corresponding loop fixedly mounted to the primary free end of the tape, and a pivotally disposed element connected to the housing for protecting the index finger of the hand of a person holding the casing and moving it along an edge of the workpiece. The Goldman device must be manufactured with the custom features disclosed, and therefore cannot be retrofit on any of the existing wide variety of devices on the market. Moreover, the Goldman device lacks most of the features of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,931 to Arcand discloses a tape measure device with a measuring tape blade having a swivelling end assembly adapted to hold an attachment rotatably with respect to the free end of the tape. The Arcand device, like that of the two previous devices, must be custom made as it lacks the downwardly depending flange found on virtually all tape measure on the market today.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,926 to Fraser discloses a retractable tape measure having a custom tape end assembly adapted to be fixedly connected via a mechanical screw-type fastener to the free end of the tape having a sharp pointed hook shiftably supported thereto. In addition, the Fraser device does not include any means for assisting the user in sliding the housing along the edge of a workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,338 to Garity discloses a device for measuring and cutting sheet rock which includes a tape free end-mounted edge guide which has a smooth surface for sliding the edge along the edge of a workpiece and a tape which is of substantially larger width than normal readable in both directions. The edge guide is adapted to allow a knife blade to be held by hand by the operator there against so as to allow the sheet rock to be cut along a line parallel to its edge. Garity does not disclose any means for assisting the user in sliding the housing along the edge of the workpiece, and requires the use of another type of custom made tape free end.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,308 to Stevens discloses a measuring, cutting and marking tool incorporating a tape measure having a case with a holder for a marking or cutting device integrally formed thereon. The Stevens device discloses a sliding member which is a custom made arrangement permanently mounted to the free end of the tape and which is used to slide the free end of the tape along the edge of the workpiece which the writing instrument attached to the tape measure housing is used to mark a line parallel to the edge of the workpiece. The Stevens device is cumbersome in that it is easier to slide the housing along the edge of the workpiece than the end of the tape due to the inertia created by the moving tape housing during marking operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,486 to Waldherr discloses a fixture for use with a retractable tape measure having a tab at the free end of the tape perpendicular to the tape. The fixture has a base with opposed sidewalls at least one of which defines a recess for receiving the tape end tab therein. Like the device of Stevens, the Waldherr device requires the writing instrument to be attached to the housing while the free end of the tape is slid along the edge of the work piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,393 to Saint Jean discloses a measuring tape guide attachment having a guide for marking which attaches to the opening or slot in the housing through which the measuring tape is extended and retracted. The attachment, however, is overly long and barely extends into the tape measure housing, rendering it susceptible to the torsional forces exerted upon the writing instrument which is hand-held against the free end of the tape during the marking operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,630 to Dineson, discloses a tape measure device which employs a guard member having an arm that is fixedly attached to the exterior of the tape measure housing and a downwardly depending, narrow, flat portion adapted to slide along an edge of a workpiece. The Dineson device also includes a writing or cutting tip adapted to be removably attached to the free end of the tape. The Dineson device does not, however, provide a stabilizing element on the housing-mounted guide, and the guide can be easily dislodged from connection to the housing due to its attachment by only a small spring element. Furthermore, the Dineson device does not provide the additional inventive features disclosed in the invention herein.
Japanese Patent No. 4,0126,7100A discloses, as best can be discerned, a tape measure device having a tape which assumes an inflexible shape when drawn out from the housing, and a support for attaching a writing instrument to the free end of the tape. The device disclosed in the Japanese patent is only directed toward drawing an arc on a workpiece and requires a custom tape element of which the inventors of the instant invention are unaware.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a marking or cutting system which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a marking system having a variety of features but which, in combination, will satisfy the needs of the average construction worker needing to mark lines and arcs accurately, quickly and with a minimum of manual labor.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a clip which connects through a slot in a tape measure housing parallel to an extended measuring tape, which has alignment extensions for greatly facilitating the visual identification of the markings on the tape, a sliding facilitator, and a variety of marking or cutting tips adapted to be mounted to either the clip or a standard depending flange at the free end of the tape.
Further objects of this invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.